


if we only live once

by RebornySuperbia



Series: You don't have to rush (Max/Douglas) [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Pride and Prejudice and Zombies (2016) RPF, The Riot Club (2014) RPF
Genre: Crushes, Cute, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Friendship/Love, M/M, Max and Doug are being dorks, really they wont admit they like each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebornySuperbia/pseuds/RebornySuperbia
Summary: Douglas likes Max. Max likes Douglas. Everyone is well aware of that. Yet the two aren't really doing anything about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely a work of fiction, and it's unbeta'd. Max and Douglas are very beautiful men who are also very cute and I'm deceased right now.

            Frustrating, Douglas thought. He leaned against the wall, the cast of The Riot Club scattered around the set. Douglas was chewing on a pen cap, his eyes fixed on one person between the nine in front of him. Max stood tall amongst the rest. He was running his lines with someone; Douglas didn’t pay attention to who it was. He was too focused on Max, and his smile, and his eyes, and good god, everything. Douglas let out a low groan, and Sam Claflin looked at him, lightly frowning.

            “Are you okay?” Sam asked.

            “No,” Douglas said, sinking to the floor slowly.

     “Stomach ache?” Sam said. Douglas shook his head.

            “How do you get over someone who didn’t even notice you in the first place? When nothing even happened?” Douglas said, and in the moment, Max’s eyes fell on his. Douglas stiffened, but maintained an easy attitude. Max grinned and waved at him. Douglas wanted to bite off the cap of the pen.

            “What do you mean?” Sam said, following his line of vision. Douglas quickly got up on his feet and cleared his throat. Sam looked back at him and Douglas just shrugged dismissively.

            “Forget it. I’m just being silly.” He again looked at Max, and found him making his way towards him. He quickly grinned and tried to relax, despite his heart threatening to break his ribcage.

Sam paused for a few seconds before muttering, “If you say so.”

“Hey, the director said you should hold my face,” Max said as soon as he stood in front of Douglas. Sam remained silent, staring at the two.

Douglas kept grinning for a second, before the grin fell, his cheeks slightly coloring. “I’m sorry, what?”

“When I win the shots game, you hold my face,” Max said, showing the change in the script. Douglas smiled and leaned against Max’s shoulder as he went over the scene with him.

Sam was still silent, staring at the two in front of him. After they cleared the scene, Douglas looked back at his friend. “Sam, you okay? You look broody.”

Sam set his jaw and looked at Max with exaggerated anger. “I’m method. I’m supposed to hate him.”

“You love me,” Max said before walking away, a goofy grin plastered on his face.

Sam let out a low chuckle, but Douglas was only grinning, staring at Max.

“Oh my god, Dougle,” Sam whispered. “Don’t tell me you can’t get _him._ ”

“I can’t,” Douglas whined, sinking to the floor again. “I don’t know why. I can’t seem to get him to pay attention to me.”

“Well, Max might be tall and awkward, but I don’t think admiration slips by him easily,” Sam said, trying to comfort his friend. “Maybe, he knows.”

“He doesn’t,” Douglas said, still whining.

“And how do you know that?”

“Because I know when they’re attracted to me. If he was, then he’s damn good at hiding it.” Douglas stood up and stretched. “Fuck, now I have to touch his face and act proud.”

“Strange they’d let Villiers do that, since he’s so attached to my character. I wonder whose idea it was.” Sam mused, placing his index finger against his lips.

Douglas was quiet for a moment. He then shook his head. “No, you’re just giving me false hope, mate,” he said as he started walking away.

“I’m just saying,” Sam said, following him. “It just seems a little bit strange.”

Douglas groaned. He hated crushes, they ruined him. Especially crushes like Max.

*

It was foolish, but the moment he laid his eyes on Max, he knew he wanted him. He couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was that drew him towards the taller man. Maybe it was how he towered almost everyone, or how, when he smiled, he would squint his eyes, or how awkward he was when he met new people.

No matter what, Douglas managed to make the introduction the most awkward moment of his entire life. Upon first meeting Max – and having the knowledge of who his father was – Douglas’ first words to Max were, “Oh my God, I love you dad!” In the most excited, and perhaps most _in love_ , tone ever.

And Max, like the saint he was, smiled brightly. “I’m glad to hear that. I’ll let him know!” The response seemed so natural, because, _of course_ , he was used to it. Douglas could still feel the blush creeping up his neck to this day.

They sat next to each other on the table read. Douglas closed his eyes and thanked god every time Max leaned on his and whispered something. Max smelled like expensive cologne, cigarettes, and hint of spearmint in his breath. He whispered, and Douglas chuckled. He leaned back, and their shoulders touched. Douglas wanted to cry.

At one point, Max's mouth was too close to his ear. Max whispered, "Do you think they all, at one point, had an orgy?" Douglas lost it. He laughed loudly, mostly to conceal how flustered he was. Max was chuckling with his forehead resting against Douglas' shoulder.

"A match made in heaven, isn't it?" Douglas heard Sam say. He looked up at Sam, and saw him watching them with an amused smirk. At that point, the laughing had ceased, but the comment stuck with Douglas longer than it should have.

*

Douglas was supposed to hold Max's head and seem excited, because at that point in the movie, they're a bit tipsy from the wine. Max was supposed to be on the verge of being too drunk, with three shots of vodka downed. So, they were supposed to be acting wild, but when Douglas saw how excited Max was, his heart melted, his eyes softened, and he placed his his hands against Max's cheeks.

Max, who was a bit hunched over, looked up, and their eyes met. For a moment, Douglas couldn't hear the yells and hoots of the rest of the boys. For a moment, it was just him and Max. For a moment, Douglas almost kissed him. He saw Max hold his breath, and Douglas quickly blinked, snapping himself back to reality. He grinned and breathlessly planted a kiss on Max's cheek and forehead. He had to stand on his tiptoes. Douglas prayed that Max couldn't hear how loud his heart was beating.

When they cut the scene - and thank God they didn't have to repeat it - Sam walked up to him with a silly grin on his face. "Still think it's false hope?"

Douglas needed a breath of fresh air. He needed it now!

*

"He is crazy about you!"

Freddie sat on the hood of the car, watching Max pace restlessly with a cigarette in his mouth. Freddie was done with these two. He had spent so long analyzing their every move, their gestures, their eyes when they met. They were two idiots who were in love with each other but were too scared to admit it. If he was being honest with himself, he didn’t expect Douglas to keep it to himself for so long. He thought he would’ve shagged him already.

But, no. This was different.

“How do you know?” Max said, exhaling the smoke. “He looks in love with everyone he talks to. I can’t presume he’s in love with _me_.”

Freddie clicked his tongue and stretched back on the hood. _Oh god, why do they make it so hard to deal with?_ He thought. “Maximilian Irons, you are getting on my last nerve with your denial. Douglas is in love with you. I know he looks in love with everyone, and he kinda is, but he means well.”

Max stopped pacing, and now he tapped his foot against the gravel. He watched Freddie stretched over his car, and wondered for a moment. “Was there anything between you two?” he asked.

“Nothing more than a snog,” Freddie answered casually. “It was a long time ago.”

“This is what I meant,” Max said, gesturing at Freddie. The blonde sat up straight and had an inquisitive look in his eyes. Max proceeded, “Maybe it’s just sexual attraction he feels towards me. You said it yourself, he has done it before.”

Freddie groaned loudly. “But you missed the part where I said you’re different and he’s crazy about you!” whined Freddie as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Max started pacing again. He then made his way towards Freddie. “Okay, say you’re right.”

“I am right,” Freddie said in a matter-of-factly tone.

Max paused to breathe. “Say you’re right, and he is in love with me as much as I’m in love with him. Why hasn’t he done something.”

Freddie smiled in amusement. He pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin against them. “Oh my god, you’re honestly asking this right now?”

“Yeah?” Max replied.

Freddie chuckled and shook his head. “You are too cute, my friend. He’s obviously thinking that you’re not into him, so he’d do anything to avoid ruining this friendship.” He jumped off the hood and placed his hands against his hips. “So you better start acting on it, or so help me God, I will interfere.”

*

Freddie did interfere. It was mostly because those two could not get their feelings out. Freddie had a plan, and he needed the support of the rest of the cast.

The plan was simple: Convince the two that there was a wrap-up dinner (Freddie would take care of the reservations), and all of them would bail out, while making sure that Max and Douglas would actually make it.

Oh, Freddie’s plan worked. “Of course it would,” he told Sam. He was confident.

Freddie stayed until Douglas arrived. He guided him to the table, and faked an excuse; he made Sam call him with a false emergency, and he rushed out of the restaurant. Max arrived a few minutes after.

“I’m giving them a romantic candlelit dinner. I swear to God, if they don't fuck by the end of the night, I’m giving up,” Freddie told sam on the phone.

“Maybe they won’t fuck, but at least something is bound to happen.”

*

When Max walked inside the restaurant, Douglas froze in his chair. Max was asking the waiter, and when the latter pointed at the table, and Max’s eyes fell on Douglas, he grinned and rushed over to the table.

“I’m glad someone showed up! I thought I was late,” he said. Douglas finally stood up and hugged his friend. He sighed when Max’s arms wrapped around him and when he slightly squeezed.

Douglas looked at Max and smiled. “Actually, Freddie was here a few minutes ago. He said there was an emergency.”

Max sat down opposite Douglas and shrugged. “If he thinks we’re waiting for him, we’re not.” And just then, the waiter came to them with a wine bottle.

For the rest of the evening, Douglas didn't notice that no one from the cast showed up to the dinner, and only him and Max were there. There were moments where he wanted to reach across and hold Max’s hand, and let it stay there. The times he did touch his hand, he lingered for two seconds too long.

There were moments where Douglas nearly told Max what he felt. He told him, _it’s easy, all you have to do is just blurt it out… and hope for the best._ But he couldn't. He couldn't jeopardize a good friendship. He couldn't afford to lose Max as a friend, so he kept his mouth shut.

He stood with Max as they waited for the valet to bring his car. Max turned to him and grinned. “No car?”

“Not today. I’ll call a taxi,” Douglas answered.

“Oh, no, you won’t do that when I’m here,” Max said, folding his arms in front of his chest. “I’ll give a ride home.”

Douglas blushed and quickly laughed to mask it. “I can’t let you do that,” he said. “It’s fine, really.”

Max shook his head and took a step closer towards Douglas. He smiled and maintained eye contact. “Douglas, let me drive you home,” Max said with a smile.

Douglas felt weak in the knees. He swallowed and nodded. “Okay. Okay.” When Max turned to look for his car, Douglas quickly fanned himself. It was beginning to feel too hot.

*

On the way, Douglas kept his hands in his lap. He would've tried to brush them against Max’s hand - which was between their seats, _asking for it_ \- if they weren't so cold _and_ clammy.

Once in awhile, he’d turn to look at Max. He found him lost in thought, one hand on the steering wheel. He gripped the steering wheel a bit too hard.

He decided that he needed to say something. The silence was suffocating him. “Thank you, again, for taking me home.”

Max smiled and shook his head, but didn't say anything. Douglas wiped his hand against his trousers and casually (or as casually as he managed) slid it next to Max’s. He waited a few seconds. Their hands brushed, but neither pulled away. Max hooked his pinky on Douglas’. Douglas slightly froze in his place. He turned turned his head and found Max furiously blushing, eyes determined to stare at the road. Warmth spread in Douglas’ chest. He felt like his heart was about to explode. He smiled and looked away.

*

Their hands stayed that way until they reached Douglas’ place. He was disappointed when Max pulled his hand away.

“I have a favor to ask,” Max said, rubbing the back of his head. Douglas nodded and prepared himself for a _“please don't mention this again”_ but that wasn't what came from Max.

“I need a ride for the airport.”

Douglas was silent at first. Max looked at him with big puppy dog eyes. “Please?” he said, pouting his bottom lip. God, he wanted to kiss him so bad.

Douglas chuckled and slightly shoved him. “Of course,” he said, nodding.

“Tomorrow morning?” Max said, slightly cringing.

“Tomorrow morning,” Douglas said reassuringly.

“You’re a saint.” Max leaned forward and wrapped his arms around him. Douglas in return squeezed him. He took a shaky breath.

When Max pulled away for a bit, his arms stayed around Douglas. Max was staring at his eyes, and his eyes slowly drifted down to his lips. Douglas’ fingers gripped Max’s shirt, but he didn’t do anything else. When he felt that Max might kiss him, he quickly leaned closer and pressed his lips against his cheek.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Douglas whispered before pulling away. “Okay?”

Max nodded, slightly puzzled. “Okay,” he said.

Douglas left the car with a quick wave. His heart was beating loudly in his ears and he was finding difficulty breathing. He could’ve done it, and Max could’ve done it as well. He rushed to his room, quickly slamming the door shut. He inhaled through his nose and closed his eyes. He’ll be fine, he thought, but he wished that he was dead.

“Maybe tomorrow?” he told himself, sitting down on the ground, staring at his room. “Just maybe?”

*

            Max only had an hour of sleep. When Douglas called to wake him up, he was already awake and ready, having a cup of coffee. He had to leave the U.K. for a while with his father, who was meeting him in the airport.

            Douglas arrived just in time. He looked fine, like he had enough sleep the night before and wasn’t contemplating a potential relationship. And he looked wonderful with his white shirt and his big smile. _I should've kissed you last night._

“Someone looks like they had a rough night,” Douglas said when Max got into the car.

Max nodded gravely and sighed. “Flights make me anxious,” he lied. He looked at Douglas, locked eyes with him. “How are you?”

Douglas’ smile wavered. “I-... I’m fine.”

Max briefly brushed his fingers against Douglas’ hand, before the latter pulled it away and placed it on the steering wheel. He let out an awkward laugh before he started driving.

*

“You didn’t tell me you’re meeting your father,” Douglas said. Max could sense the panic in his voice, and it made him smile.

“I didn’t?” Max said, pressing his fingers against his lips.

“No!”

“Don't worry, he already knows who you are,” Max said as he made his way to the cafe his father was waiting in.

“You can’t just say that casually,” Douglas hissed, grabbing Max’s arm. “God, I look terrible.”

Max turned to his friend and gave him a once-over. “You just wrapped up The Riot Club, where you play a posh prick. You look fine, Douglas,” he said. He then reached out and slightly combed Douglas’ hair with his fingers. “Don’t worry.”

Max saw Douglas’ cheeks tint with a rosy color. He withdrew his hand and smiled. “Come on, I’ll introduce you to my dad,” he said and then placed a hand on Douglas’ back. He guided him towards the café, and to where his father was sitting.

“Father, this is my Douglas- I meant my friend Douglas!” Max covered his mouth and groaned internally. He closed his eyes and felt Douglas walk over to his father and shake his hand.

“No need for introductions, Mr. Irons,” Douglas said. There was a slight tremor in his voice, but Jeremy barely noticed it.

“Ah, no need for introductions as well,” Jeremy said as he shook Douglas’ hand. He smiled at his son, who was still praying for the sweet release of death. “Max told me about you, and please, call me Jeremy.”

“He did?” Douglas said, turning to look at the taller male with an accusing gaze. Max shrugged and smiled apologetically. “I hope it’s nothing too embarrassing.”

“Oh no,” Jeremy said with a smile. “Nothing you need to worry about.”

“I have to get things done,” Max said suddenly. “Wait for me, Doug?”

“Oh.” Douglas shot a pleading look to Max, who in return turned away and rushed out of the café. Douglas stood awkwardly in front of Jeremy, hands in his pockets. Jeremy was watching him with an amused expression.

“Sit down, Douglas,” Jeremy finally said, gesturing to the seat in front of him. Douglas complied and sat down, slightly nervous. “Good, now relax.”

“Kind of difficult since I’ve wanted to make out with you since I was fifteen,” Douglas muttered, and cringed when Jeremy laughed heartily.

“Not the first time I’ve heard this from Max’s friends,” Jeremy said with a sincere expression.

“I’m not surprised,” Douglas said, trying to relax around the man.

“You know,” Jeremy said, leaning forward, hands clasped together. The first three buttons of his shirt were open and _he did not look like his age._ His voice dropped to whisper. Douglas swallowed. “Max told me to not talk to you about this, but I don’t really care what he says. The boy isn’t adventurous he enough.”

Douglas remained silent and nodded so Jeremy could proceed. Jeremy smiled and shook his head. “You two are so young, and so stupid. Since when were you in love with my son?”

Douglas was silent at first. Not out of surprise from the question, though. “Since the day we met.”

“And you haven’t told him because?”

“I’m scared,” Douglas said, rubbing his hands against his trousers. The tremor in his voice was more audible to Jeremy. “I’m scared of losing him.”

“And you’re aware that he feels the same?” Jeremy asked, reaching out to touch Douglas’ hand. Douglas nodded. “And yet you’re still scared of losing him.” Jeremy smiled and leaned back on his chair. He pressed his lips against his knuckles, and was silent for a moment.

“I’m too in love with him that I would rather we stay friends than jeopardize our relationship. It’s too complicated, and I’m scared of something happening,” Douglas said, staring down at his hands. “I don’t want to risk ever seeing him again, so I’ll just be the lovesick puppy that I am.”

Jeremy smiled again and chuckled. “So you’ll wait for him? You’re going to wait for that idiot to make the first move?”

Douglas cringed and glanced away. “He kind of did, last night.”

Jeremy rubbed his temples. “Too young, both of you,” he muttered under his breath. Douglas blushed. “Listen, I’m too old to meddle with my son’s love life, but I see that he actually likes you, and I see that you both are not doing what you should be doing. That’s it. That’s my piece of wisdom to you both.”

Douglas remained silent on the subject. Then Jeremy asked him his career.

*

He remained with them until they were about to go past the gate. He didn’t talk to Max about what his father talked to him about. Despite Jeremy’s advice, he felt it useless to do anything now. Max was going and he wasn’t going to see him until the movie premiers, most likely.

“I guess I’ll text you?” Max said, shrugging.

Douglas smiled and nodded. “I’ll miss you,” he said seriously.

Max smiled and walked closer to him. “I’ll miss you too.”

Jeremy decided to head past the gate, leaving them alone.

Douglas quickly hugged his friend tightly, pressing his face against his shoulder. Max hugged him back. They stayed like this for a few moments. Douglas pulled away slight, and brought Max’s face closer to his, resting their foreheads against each other. He closed his eyes and tried to take even breaths. Max grabbed his arms and.

“When you come back,” Douglas whispered, hands in his hair. “I’ll be here when you come back, yeah?”

Max grinned, and Douglas got on his tiptoes, kissing Max’s forehead. Before Max left, their hands lingered against each other, but Douglas withdrew his hand and waved. “When I come back,” Max said, pointing at Douglas.

Douglas nodded, and Max was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max returns from the trip.

            Since Max had been gone, Douglas busied himself with Pride and Prejudice and Zombies. He felt a bit better on the set since he was friends with nearly every cast mate. It helped him take his mind off thinking about Max and what would happen when comes back, and whether his feelings changed or not. Douglas’ feelings remained the same. He still loved Max with all his heart.

            “He’s in love,” Matt Smith said to Lily loudly, making sure Douglas heard. Douglas froze in his place as Lily gasped.

            “Wh-What of it?” Douglas stammered as he turned and faced them. “What if I was?”

            “Nothing wrong,” Lily said, hands on her hips. “Just strange, for someone who would rather spend his time kissing everyone he wanted.” She shot her boyfriend a look when he giggled.

            Douglas, frustrated, stomped his foot. “It’s not like that yet.”

            “When do we get to meet her?” Lily asked, clapping her hands.

            “Him, and he’s coming back in…” He paused and pulled out his phone, checking the date. “Two days.”

            When he looked up from his phone, he found Matt towering over him, his face bright and excited. “Who is it? Come on, Douglas, who is it? Do I know him? Douglas, is it Freddie? Have you succumbed to your desires?”

            “What? No!” Douglas shoved him away and walked away from them. “I only told him I’ll be there when he comes back, and I meant that literally. I’ll be in the airport when he comes.”

            “Uh-huh, and then?” Lily said, grinning. “Did you kiss him? Are you _going to_ kiss him?”

            “Oh my God, no! I didn’t kiss, and I’m not going to until he does,” Douglas replied impatiently. “God, you guys are relentless.”

            “About what?” Bella asked suddenly. She stepped in Douglas’ trailer the place got even smaller.

            “Douglas has a crush on a guy, he’s going to kiss him,” Matt said casually. Douglas groaned and rubbed his temples.

            “Oh, awesome!” Bella said, jumping slightly. Suddenly, she was on her phone, texting rapidly. Douglas’ phone vibrated and he checked the screen. She had sent the announcement to the group, to the other two who weren’t present in the stuffy trailer.

            “You didn’t have to,” said Douglas gravely. He took a deep breath and clapped once. “Alright, all of you have to promise me not to interfere. I’m doing this alone, I have to. So no tips, no little pushes or knowing glances when you meet him. You have to let it run smoothly, okay?”

            Their phones vibrated. Douglas checked the texts.

            SAM: I don’t care. (Douglas knew he did.)

            JACK: Would like a romantic backdrop for your kiss?

            “Oh god, stop it!” Douglas whined as his friends giggled.

*

            They kept texting, mostly about The Riot Club premiere – which was nearing – and about where Max was. Apparently, he went to Ireland with his father for a small vacation for the Irons family. Max texted him pictures of the things he had done and the food he ate. They never mentioned what would happen if they met again, and Max never said he wanted to go on a date.

            So he stood nervously in the airport. He touched his Bingley sideburns and wished they weren’t ruining the “I’m-here-because-I’m-your-best-friend-but-I-want-to-be-something-more” aesthetic so much. He had brought Jack with him for moral support, and he knew Jack only agreed because he wanted to be the first to meet “Douglas’ Actual Boyfriend” as they nicknamed him.

            “Why won’t you tell us who he is?” Jack asked, holding both his and Douglas’ cups of coffee, since Douglas wouldn’t stop shaking.

            “Element of surprise, I guess,” Douglas muttered and took deep breaths.

            “Relax, Douglas, it’s not the end of the world,” Jack said, smirking. He was watching the arrivals, searching.

            Suddenly, Douglas held his breath and balled his hands. Jack looked at him and raised an eyebrow, then he looked back at the arrivals and found someone waving at their direction. Tall, adorable, and certainly Douglas’ type. He let out a soft “oh” before smirking. “Go,” he told Douglas.

            Douglas looked at Jack, who in return winked and turned away from him, and then looked back at Max. Douglas let the out the breath he was holding and started approaching Max. His heart was beating fast, so he walked faster. When he got closer, he didn’t care about what it seemed to others. He had missed Max. He wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly. Max let go of his carry-on luggage and hugged him, slightly lifting him off the ground.

            “You’re here,” Max whispered, the kissed his temple, then his forehead.

            “Like I said I would,” Douglas said. He touched Max’s face, thumbs brushing against his cheeks, and smiled. “I missed you.”

            “I missed you too,” Max said and looked as if he was about to kiss him, until he noticed Jack far behind Douglas, holding two cups of coffee and grinning. “Is that…?”

            Douglas cursed his luck and his anxiety. “Yup, that’s Jack Huston waiting for me.”

            “Well, introduce us,” he said, urging Douglas.

Douglas sighed and nodded. He led him to where Jack was standing. “Max, this is Jack Huston. Jack, this is Max Irons. I’m sure you’re familiar with each other,” he said gesturing between them.

Max extended his hand towards Jack, and the latter thrusted the drinks in Douglas’ hands before shaking it. “Ah, Irons, pleasure to finally meet you.”

“Likewise,” Max said, smiling.

“Well,” Jack said, placing a hand on Douglas’ shoulder. “I would love to stay and chat, but Matt and Lily are outside waiting for me. We’re going to this thing, and we don’t want you there,” he said apologetically before taking his coffee and leaving.

Douglas stood there, cheeks flushed, speechless. He turned and smiled nervously at Max.

“They seem like nice people,” Max said.

“They are, and that’s why I can’t hate them,” Douglas said, reaching out for Max’s carry-on bag. Max quickly snatched it away from him. “What? Let me get that for you.”

“I can carry my own bags, Douglas.”

“I’m well aware,” Douglas said and forcefully took the bag from Max, who didn't put up much of a fight.

Douglas carried Max’s bag while the latter dragged the heavier one. He asked him whether his father was coming back or not, and Max said that his father decided to stay a bit longer. “He doesn't get that many vacations, and with the Superman and Batman movie coming up, he decided to indulge it.”

Douglas smiled when he remembered the vacation pictures. He led Max to where the car was parked. After he put the bags in the car, Douglas found Max staring at him, a wicked smile on his lips. Douglas raised an eyebrow at him. “What?”

“Well,” Max said, slight pursing his lips. His expression was a bit more serious now. “I thought what you meant when you said _‘you’ll be here’_ was that you’ll kiss me. Am I wrong?”

Douglas laughed, mostly to mask his embarrassment. He walked closer to Max and glanced up at him, pondering for a few moments. “I’m not going to kiss you,” he finally said.

“Why?” Max asked in a whisper. His hands were holding Douglas’ arms. He didn't seem surprised or hurt by what Douglas said.

Douglas reached for Max’s cheeks, brushing his knuckles against them. “Because,” he said, then paused for a moment. Max urged him to continue with a nod, brushing his lips against Douglas’ fingers. “Because the moment is gone, Max.”

“Shame,” Max whispered and moved his hands to Douglas’ hips.

“That doesn't mean you can’t take me out on a date. Now get in the car,” he said, gesturing at the vehicle with his head. Max chuckled and shook his head before entering the car.

Douglas exhaled loudly after Max closed the door. It probably sounded ridiculous to Max, but the kiss mattered too much to Douglas. He kissed a lot of people, mostly out of curiosity. But this one, _this one_ had to matter between him and Max.

            *

            Max didn’t get the chance to ask Douglas out, since the next night was the cast reunion for The Riot Club. It was a party organized by Freddie and he said that he would _“literally cut their cocks off and feed it to them”_ if they didn’t show up. Plus, they’d get to see each other.

            Max picked up Douglas and they headed for the hotel where the party was. Max excused Douglas’ constant touching of his sideburns. He had a well-tailored tuxedo on, and he was smiling at Max lovingly.

            “Doug,” Max said, reaching out to take Douglas’ hand in his. “What is _this_?”

            Douglas grinned. “You’re mine, and I’m yours,” he said simply and brushed his knuckles against his knuckles.

            “Your boyfriend?”

            “I prefer lover or partner,” Douglas said, staring outside.

            Max stayed quiet for a moment. “So, you want to make this public?” he asked, squeezing Douglas’ hand. Douglas chuckled.

            “I wasn’t clear enough?” Douglas asked in return. Max smiled, a blush creeping on his cheeks.

            They arrived to the party last, and Freddie looked too done with their tardiness. The moment he saw them, he strode over to them and placed his hands on his hips as soon as he stopped in front of them. “And what do you call this time, young boys?” He was waiting for answer until he noticed their fingers intertwined. He then smiled proudly and stuck his chin out, telling them that they were forgiven.

            The party was quiet at first, low piano music played as everyone was catching up. Apparently, Freddie had a fling with Ezra Miller while he was in the States for a while, and Douglas noticed something different about the way he talked about Ezra. It wasn’t like his other sexual partners. He smiled and leaned over to Max, telling him about what he thought. Max chuckled and nodded.

            Sam Claflin walked over to them with a smirk. “Well, well, well,” he said. “Congratulations on finally letting us release the breath we were holding.”

            Douglas wrapped his arms around Max’s shoulders and smirked. “You’re just jealous that you don’t get this.” He paused for a moment, then gestured at himself. “Or this.”

            Sam laughed. “How long ‘til it’s on the news?” he asked.

            Douglas pondered for a moment as he looked at Max, and the latter shrugged. “If we get asked, we’re confirming.”

            “And you’re okay with this?” Sam asked Max.

            Max smiled and shrugged again. “I mean, why not?” he said, holding Douglas’ hand.

            Sam gestured for the waiter and took two champagne glasses, handing them to the couple. “Well, consider this the celebration you both deserve,” he said, smiling.

            Max turned and faced Douglas, slightly holding up his glass. “To us, finally.”

            Douglas smiled in a way that made Max’s heart melt. “To us,” he whispered and clinked his glass against Max’s.

            As it was nearing midnight, the music was beginning to get a bit faster, and everyone was getting a little more drunk, but thankfully not Riot Club drunk. They were keen on dancing, and soon, with Freddie’s encouragement, everyone was. Max decided to watch them at first, but Douglas dragged him to the dancefloor after two songs spent dancing with Holliday. Max tried protesting at first, but he couldn’t resist Douglas’ pleading puppy eyes and pouty lips.

            While they danced, Douglas was breathless. He was finally with him, with Max. This was their first date, and it was perfect. The music suddenly died, and after a few seconds, a slow piano started again and Freddie’s voice suddenly said, “everyone, grab the nearest person. Unless you’re Max and Douglas, then grab each other for heaven’s sake.”

            Max laughed and placed his hands on Douglas’ hips. Douglas didn’t smile and didn’t laugh. He simply wrapped his arms around Max’s neck. Max grew worried. “Hey,” he said softly. “What’s on your mind?”

            Douglas looked up at Max and smiled. “Nothing, nothing,” he said, slightly shaking his head. His hair was a bit disheveled from all the dancing. Max smiled and ran his hand through Douglas’ wild hair, trying to smooth it down.

            Max felt Douglas’ hand against his cheek, and then pair of lips, soft like petals, were against his lips, kissing him slowly. Max smiled and kissed him back, pulling him closer. Douglas pressed closer and tilted his head, deepening the kiss, and Max tasted more of him. It turned from passionate to dirty too quickly, and they found it too difficult to pull away. They kissed for a few more seconds before they broke away from each other, slightly breathless. There was cheering around them, and Freddie screaming “get a room!”

            “Fuck,” Douglas breathed out, leaning on Max. _They weren’t wrong about his kisses._

            Max chuckled and kissed Douglas’ cheek. “How’s that for a moment?” He whispered.

            Douglas grabbed Max’s arms and looked up at him, pupils blown wide. “Please don’t tell me you’re leaving with just this kiss today,” he begged, tightening his grip on his arms.

            Max smirked and looked around. “If you could wait until we get home, I can give you more than this kiss,” he whispered.

            “To the car, now,” Douglas said through gritted teeth while his he pushed Max towards the exit.

            “Don’t worry,” Freddie said loudly, holding up his drink. “We won’t be offended if you left. Oh, you are leaving?”

            There was laughter, but Max was already waving goodbye at everyone, and Douglas mostly kept his head low, avoiding everyone’s eyes. He was furiously blushing and trying to ignore the arousal building low in his stomach.

            *

            Douglas managed, with difficulty, to keep his hands to himself on the ride home. He was calm in the car, on the way to the front door, and after he locked it. The moment the door was closed, Douglas was shoved against it, Max’s lips claiming his in a hot kiss which was mostly tongue and teeth.

            “Not going to wait until the bedroom, huh?” Douglas whispered as Max trailed kisses down his throat and worked on his buttons. Douglas discarded of the bowtie and started unbuttoning Max’s shirt quickly.

            “No, you tease. I’ve waited long enough,” he replied, his voice rough. It was turning Douglas on more than it should. Max quickly shrugged off his jacket and allowed Douglas to undress him from the shirt. He ran his hands against the toned chest and smiled appreciatively.

            When they were in their pants, and Max’s mouth was against Douglas’ neck, biting and sucking, Douglas whispered through his gasps, “upstairs.” Max’s leg was rubbing against his groin and good god, it was making him dizzy. He wrapped his arms around Max’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss. “Go upstairs. Condoms,” he explained.

            Max sighed in frustration, to which Douglas replied with another kiss. “Fine, but you’re going to let me fuck you against the wall.” And then he _carried_ him to the bedroom. Douglas couldn’t deny that that gave him all sorts of butterflies in his stomach.

            And he did fuck him against the wall. He held him up all throughout, and his knees didn’t even buckle once. He was slow and gentle at first until Douglas told him to _fuck him properly_. He did not disappoint. Douglas nearly passed out after it was over.

            Max placed him on the bed and went to get a wet towel to clean them up. He was soon back and pressing a warm wet towel against Douglas’ stomach. Douglas watched his lover, a smile on his face.

            “Come on, Max,” he said and tapped the bed.

            Max threw the towel aside and climbed on the bed, lying down next to Douglas. The latter immediately laid on top of him, chin on his chest. “You just made it very difficult for me to walk properly,” Douglas said, grinning.

            Max chuckled as he ran his hands through his boyfriend’s hair. “You’re the one that wanted to be fucked properly. It comes with a price.”

            Douglas leaned closer and kissed Max, slowly, indulging every moment.

            “Do you love me?” Douglas said when he pulled away. He started drawing shapes against Max’s chest with his fingers.

            Max smiled, pushing Douglas’ hair away from his eyes so he could kiss him between the brows. “I love you, Douglas Booth.”

            Douglas grinned and lay down next to Max, head against his shoulder. “God, we’re so disgusting,” he said.

            “I know,” Max replied, slightly shuddering. He pulled the sheet over them and held his boyfriend closer.

            “Look,” said Douglas when Max closed his eyes. “I know you’re spending the night at my house, but I will wear your shirt tomorrow morning.”

            After a long, exaggerated sigh, Max said, “I know.”


End file.
